


Joann Owosekun

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Another attempt at Discovery characters.





	Joann Owosekun




End file.
